


Big Bike Now

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bicycles, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Children, Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Firsts, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Rewrite, Riding, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus gets a new bike and his daddies help him out with learning to ride.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Britin + Gus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Big Bike Now

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is the sixth story in the Britin + Gus series.

Gus was looking at his new bike he'd gotten for his birthday. It was what he had asked for right down to the rainbow colors he'd wanted on it. There was just one slight problem that he was having, he didn't know how to ride it. He'd told his daddy that he would be fine on it and that he wouldn't fall off of it. He'd put his helmet on, his knee, and elbow pads too. His daddy and dad always wanted him to be safe when he was riding. He had a special shirt that had reflectors on it and the helmet did too. 

He sighed wishing that he had asked for help on learning to ride. He put his leg over the bike taking the kick stand down once he was balanced on his feet. He had gotten his dad to lower the seat for him since it had been up a little too high. His feet touched the ground when he got on the seat now. He put one foot on the left pedal before trying to do the right one too. He got about an inch before he felt the bike starting to fall. 

Gus bit down on his bottom lip not wanting to make a sound if he did fall, but the bike never toppled over. He felt two hands on each side of him. One on each side of his back the other two were up front on each side of the handle bars catching the bike; covering his little hands. He hadn't even seen his daddies or heard them. However, they'd caught him before he could fall. He smiled looking at both of them. He'd said he would be okay, but they had still come to help him. It was one of the reasons he loved them so much. 

"We got you, pedal." Brian said smiling back at Gus. 

He had known that Gus wanted to be independent, but he didn't want him to fall and get hurt. Justin and he had been standing just out of sight of Gus, but when he'd gotten on the bike they'd moved in. The second he'd started falling they had grabbed hold of Gus and the bike. He knew he was probably being over protective, but he didn't want Gus to have to fall just to learn to ride the bike. It was like when Gus had been little when he'd held onto him as he took his first steps. He hadn't wanted him to fall on his butt even if there was a diaper on it.

Gus put his feet back up and he started pedaling like he'd done on his other bike with training wheels. He stuck his tongue in his inner jaw concentrating as he did so. He trusted that his dads weren't going to let go. They had never done it before and when he'd had the training wheels they had walked beside him for over a week. He was pedaling faster and he was sure he wasn't going to topple over after a little bit.

"Daddies let go." Gus said wanting to try it his self. 

Justin let go, but he smiled seeing that Brian still hadn't let go of the bike. He kept pace with Gus and Brian. Gus said it twice more before Brian let go, but he didn't move his hands that far back. He gave Justin a look as if saying he didn't want to even if he had let go. He was still wishing that Gus was riding his tricycle. Justin had gotten him to cave on the new bike after he'd said no at first. He wasn't ready for Gus to get a bigger bike. It would mean he'd be driving next even if he was only seven. Justin had of course laughed at him saying it would be eight years before that happened. It could be nine since he had waited another year before he'd gotten this bike. 

Gus let out a happy cheer when he was pedaling on his own. He knew that his daddies were right there still, but he was doing it his self. He was doing great and knew that they could go riding together once he got better at it. They had been going riding up and down their driveway since he'd been three on his tricycle. It was always fun to ride with his daddies. Some times he even got to have his friends, Aunt, and cousin to go riding. His Uncles even rode at times with them so he wanted to be good when he showed off the new bike. 

He didn't remember, but his dad Justin told him all time when he'd been really small they'd ridden him on their bikes. Gus had gotten to see the bike one time when they had been giving it away to another friend who had a baby to take riding. Gus thought it was so cool that he'd gotten to do that even if he didn't remember it. He had also been told he slept a lot in the seat on the back instead of watching things around them. It was a while that he would only sleep if he went for a ride at night.

~BJG GBJ JGB GJB~

When he went to stop that was when he had trouble, but his daddies took hold of the bike and him again to help. The third try he got going by his self without almost toppling. By the sixth stop he was doing that on his own as well. He was even turning the bike without problems after the eighth attempt. He hadn't fallen once either since either his daddy or dad got him stable. His dad had even got his bike out to ride with him, but his daddy was still worried he might fall.

"Daddy I be okay, you can ride with us. We do like we used to before I got the new bike. I love our rides." Gus said when they got back next to the house. 

"Yeah, Brian he's got this. He wants his daddy on his other side." Justin said giving Brian a smile. He knew if Gus seemed like he was going to fall they could easily catch him. 

"Okay, what Gus wants he gets." Brian said before he got his bike out of the garage. 

Gus was growing up way too fast, but he was going to be happy for these moments when they could just ride bikes together. The teenage years would be horrible probably. He had lived his, but Gus would never suffer like he had. He tried to make sure he never got hurt. There were skinned up knees and things, but he'd never have a childhood with broken ribs and other problems. He still remembered four months ago when Gus had fractured his arm. That had been the worst day of his life because he had felt horrible Gus had gotten hurt. It was him that had cried because Gus hadn't shed a tear at all. 

He'd said it hurt, but never once cried. He'd felt like he had failed as a dad by not protecting Gus from that experience. It wasn't even something that could have been prevented either. Okay, maybe if he'd carried Gus across the driveway to the car to go to school. However, Justin told him he wasn't a failure, so had Gus, Jennifer, Daphne, and even Molly. He loved his son more than anything in this world, Justin tying with Gus. The rest of it didn't matter only days like now with the riding bikes up and down the driveway. 

Brian, Justin, and Gus took off with Gus between them pedaling like it was nothing to it. They kept an eye on him, but Gus didn't have any problems. He was having the best day too because he was riding with his daddies again. It had been a couple of weeks since his knees had kept hitting the handle bars the bike had been too small for him. He was glad that his dad could talk his daddy into the bike. He knew they worried about him, but that was a good thing. He knew they loved him to the moon and beyond like they said. 

He could still remember when he'd gotten his arm fractured. He hadn't felt much pain, but he hadn't understood at first why his daddy kept crying. His dad had explained it to him though. He had told his daddy it wasn't his fault that the ice had been there and he fell. It hadn't been in his book because it had been black and no one saw it. He had wanted to cry, but never had because it had kind of scared him more at first that his daddy was doing it so much. He knew that was why they were being the way they were today, which he didn't mind at all. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos they are wonderful.


End file.
